I Saw Fireworks
by Escritor
Summary: Oneshot about Draco and Ginny in New York during July 4th. [Companion oneshot to Broken. I'd prefer you read that first to get the full feeling, but it's not neccessary.]


I Saw Fireworks

Oneshot about Draco and Ginny in New York during July 4th. Companion oneshot to Broken. I'd prefer you read that first to get the full feeling, but it's not neccessary.

_Summary_: Draco and Ginny, while in New York, are introduced to a new custom: fireworks.

_Disclaimer_: I own nothing but the plot for Broken.

_Rating_: G. It's safe for kiddies! (or "Y" in the new rating system.)

_Couple_: Draco/Ginny, who else!

_FYI to those who haven't read Broken - it's always going to be Ginny's POV, 1st person, present tense. Just so you know. _

_  
OH Ps to those who HAVE read broken: OKAY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I LOVE THIS COUPLE! Lol. Okay so I'll do this instead of a sequel... just make oneshots! Almost as good, right? This is going to be a fluffy version, too, since they're on their extended honeymoon vacation and all. Can't bring the mood down, right? D LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS!_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I officially love it in New York! It's beautiful: at night, the streets are lit up so bright that you can hardly sleep... but then if something happens and one of them is off, you _notice_. Really, you do. And all that noise- it kind of lulls me to sleep. Draco doesn't like that, he'd rather have me "up and awake" if you catch my drift. But he's had _his_ fun, now it's time to have mine.

It's only 10 in the morning on July 4th (Friday), but the streets are already busy. I really understand the phrase "the city that never sleeps" - its as if the same cars leave at 1 am and come back at 2. We're sitting up in our hotel room, looking out the window at time's square. I'm sitting on Draco's lap, his chin on top of my head. This is what I call our "I wonder what we're going to do today?" pose... we've officially done this pose 3 out of 4 days in our vacation so far. ...And the one time we didn't, it was our first day and we were already pretty busy... (wink!)

"Wax mueseum?"

Draco sighs. "Gin, we've been to that place 3 times. How many times can you see wax people?"

I shrug. "I think it's quite amusing... and the likeliness of the people is uncanny... but fine, something else then. Um... Broadway?"

Another sigh from my male counterpart. "We've seen Phantom of the Opera 2 times, and I even bought you the soundtrack, movie poster, _and_ DVD - which you've watch 15 times. Next?"

"What can I say, I love that show! ...Erm... okay, what about... shopping at Sak's?"

"Gin! How much shopping can a guy take!"

"Well, if you hate my ideas so much why don't you come up with one, Mr. Smartass?"

Draco crosses his arms and I move off his lap to the other side of the windowsill. "Fine, I will." ...Hmm... I don't really hear any vocalized planning... "Uhh..."

"Yeah, not so easy, is it?"

Draco sighs. "Fine, you're right. Wax mueseum it is."

SCORE! "Derek Jeter here I come!"

"Should I be jealous?"

Um...yes? "No, _baby_, not at all," I smirk.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

We're back - and tired. After the wax mueseum, we went walking around the park and went in some antique stores ... I, being the clumsy fool I am, knocked into a few...erm... valued possesions and... killed them. So we had to buy them. Then the owner chased us about 4 blocks because Draco fixed one of the items...with magic. He called us witches and chased us to 145th avenue. I don't even know where that is, but it was REALLY FAR. We ran straight to our hotel room... and here we are. It's already 7:45 pm!

Collapsing on the bed in a fit of giggles, we look at each other dreamy-eyed. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could look 'dreamy-eyed'? Certainly not me. With the same thoughts in mind, we lean in to kiss, him putting his hand by my cheek and turning on his side to face me. He goes on top of me and the kiss deepens, until we hear a large 'BANG!' outside.

"Holy crap!" he shouts, getting up and fixing his shirt. I had the same thought in mind, and both of us getting up at the same time hitting each other with our heads.

"Damn... sorry!" I apologize, rubbing my head. We then walk to the window carefully, scared that it's a muggle weapon. (Gum? Gub? Gun? I'm not sure...)

We stare out for what seems like 10 minutes until we hear it again, coming from the south. Leaning out the window, we see red, green, blue, and every other color flashes in the sky.

"What is that?" He whispers.

"I don't know..." Then I remember the balcony on the twenty fifth floor. We would be able to get a better look! Gripping his hand, I lead him out to the elevator. He follows cluelessly.

Getting out of the elevator, I can see there is another couple there, hand in hand, watching the sparks. When we get to the balcony, we're both - again - in shock. We still don't know what's going on.

"Um, excuse me," I say politely to the couple, "What's going on?"

"Oh, out of towners," the woman smiles. "It's the fourth of july - those are fireworks."

We nod and look out again, his arm draping over mine. The scene is so beautiful: all the different colors jumping into the sky, then falling from it in small sparks. Suddenly, the fireworks become louder and more frequent - only red and orange. Five red fireworks form small hearts, and I smile. Draco and I seem to find ourselves together once again, and we meet in a passionate kiss. I've never felt this happy in my life.

Soon, unfortunatly, the fireworks are over. During our kiss I hear the couple move their chairs and go inside, and Draco and I break apart. "I just saw fireworks," I whisper.

"Me too," he smiles. And I know he's talking about a completely different set of fireworks... the same ones I felt the first time I kissed him.

"Happy fourth of July, Draco..."

"You too, Ginny," he says quietly before closing his eyes and kissing me again.

_Author's Note: You know what this means! REVIEW! Happy ALMOST-FOURTH-OF-JULY, too! D_


End file.
